


Prowling Sun

by Fianna9, gatekat



Category: Eureka, Transformers (Bay Movies), Warehouse 13
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3179192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fianna9/pseuds/Fianna9, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatekat/pseuds/gatekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the war over, Jazz is free to roam the Earth to track down the dim signal from his spark bond with Prowl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Face-off

"Just how many vehicles are there in the Warehouse?" Claudia scowled to herself as her search seemed to scroll on and on.

"One thousand six hundred and thirty two," Artie replied without thinking.

"And Artie is making us do oil changes on all of them. Is that a Bentley?" Peter leaned sideways to look over Claudia's shoulder.

"1999 concept," she nodded as she scanned down. "The first one ever produced after Volkswagen bought the company insisted on running every Rolls-Royce it encountered off the road."

"Sweet. Can we take if for a spin? C'mon Artie, it's not like there's that many Rolls way out here for it to chase down." Peter caught Claudia's eye. "If you're good I might even let you drive."

"No one is take any of these vehicles off the premises." Artie snapped. "Ever!"

"But it's not dang..." Pete fell silent as the artifact movement alarm went off.

"It's Lieutenant Petrosino's 1906 Ford Model K Touring Car." Claudia checked quickly.

Artie started off. "It might have started moving again."

"What's this one do?" Myka demanded as she caught up with them on the ground. "I hear an engine."

"It's been known to talk, drive itself and ram threats to its passengers," Artie rattled off as they ran towards the sound and picked up Jinks on the way.

"Whoa," Myka skidded to a stop when she saw a large humanoid robot crouched over the car and clicking at it.

A visored head snapped up and the engine sound growled. "Just let meh take'm and this won't get ugly."

"Take it easy, big guy." Pete stopped slightly ahead of the others. "Let's just talk about this."

The growl settled some and they realized the robot was petting the car very gently as it shifted to put itself between them and the artifact. "What's ta talk about, man? I'm taking'm with meh. He needs ah medic."

"A medic?" Myka looked skeptical. "You mean a mechanic. It's being taken care of here."

"He's _dieing_!" the robot snarled at her. "A few more years and the stasis will be permanent. Ah'm not leaving'm here for that. Now, ya gonna let me take'm home or is this ah fight?"

Artie stepped forward and sideways, moving to obscure Claudia from view while she slipped a Tesla grenade out of her pocket. "You cannot just take this car from the Warehouse."

"Try meh." the robot growled at them and pointed one limb as it transformed with a complex mechanical sound into what was surely a weapon. "Now. Back. Off."

"I'm seen him, on the net," Claudia whispered. "The alien robots fighting in Mission City. He was on our side."

"Doesn't look like a good guy right now." Pete pointed out as he shifted uneasily as he wondered if the Tesla gun would even work on this thing. 

"Wait, everybody calm down," Jinks' moved forward and became the primary target even as he raised his hands. "What's your name?"

"Jazz," the robot answered. "Yes, I'm an Autobot."

"What do you want with this car?" Jinks asked, focused on Jazz.

There was an actual pause before it answered. "He's my bonded mate. Husband," it spoke with careful enunciation. "He's Prowl."

Everyone gave Jinks a look and he could only shrug. "Truth."

"You married an artifact?" Pete blinked in disbelief.

"Prowl is a _mech_ same as meh," Jazz hissed as he grew more agitated. "Cybertronian. Not artifact. He's not yours to imprison."

"How about we all settle down and talk about this like rational beings." Myka noticed that Pete was looking more agitated.

"I'm not leaving Prowl," Jazz growled, then throttled back his engine by force of will. With its focus on Myka, Claudia rolled the grenade. They all saw when Jazz realized what she'd done and Artie moved to cover her more, but firing on them wasn't what the mech did. Instead it dove sideways and back, shielding the car as best he could.

The grenade activated close to the mech's feet. The purple lightning flashed around him, arching across his body. No one was ready for the scream and only Artie and Claudia seemed ready for the way the mech's frame jerked and twitched as it went down, slumping over the car as energy crackled around both.

"On the weird scale, that rated a six, I think," Pete commented as the energy finished dissipating.

"Lock it down, but keep it near Petrosino's Car," Artie ordered. "Last thing we need is if it wakes up and goes hunting for it again."

"Sure thing, Artie." Pete and Jinks headed over to the mech. "We'll lock down the giant, scary robot right next to the potentially-aggressive car. Nothing could possibly go wrong with this plan."

"Better that than one one or both looking for each other when we aren't here," Artie huffed.

"I'll see about getting in contact with his boss," Claudia said almost cheerfully. "Fargo will have it if anyone does."

* * *

Fargo sat behind his desk buried in work. It was far too late in the evening, but budget allocations and D.O.D. reports didn't care how tired he was. Two more reports and he could go home. His vid-comm beeped at him and he desperately wanted to ignore it and finish so he could go home to his nice soft bed and blissful unconsciousness for a while. With the second beep he registered who was calling and suddenly the reports didn't seem as important.

What could Warehouse 13 possibly need? It was even later in South Dakota than here.

After hurriedly smoothing his clothes and hair, he paused, took a deep breath and activated the comm. "Director Fargo speaking." He pressed his hands into his lap to keep from twitching. _Put on your best Dr. Stark and show them you're in charge here._ His mental pep talk stuttered away as he saw who was on the other side. "Claudia...I mean, Miss Donovan. What can Eureka do for you?"

"We had a break in and we think it might be something of yours," she smiled at him despite the serious words and brought up a short vid of the beginning of the encounter. "Either that or Mission City was quite real."

"It couldn't be one of ours; the sheriff and I have kept anything from getting that far away..." he trailed off as the mech began speaking. "Actually, Claudia, these robots are classified need to know and both need to be turned over to Eureka in the interest of national security."

"Well I already know about them, so spill the rest," she gave him a charming smile that only ever promised trouble.

"Well, he already spilled the beans; they have no respect for security clearances. I promise you, they're not artifacts. Not that some of them don't act like artifacts..." Fargo stopped and took a deep breath. _Stop babbling Fargo._ "Claudia, I need to speak with Jazz."

She nodded. "Will you be coming by?"

"Yes. I'll head out within the hour." Fargo disconnected the call. He needed to contact the D.O.D.; this was a disaster in the making. "It's not my fault he's up there but I'm probably going to be yelled at for it." Taking a deep breath, he exhaled slowly, counting backwards from 103. Then he reached over to place a call.

It took a long minute to route through all the security protocols on both ends before a voice answered. "You've reached NEST. What's blowing up?"

Fargo actually paused for a moment. _I told the D.O.D. we're not the only ones with that type of problem._ "Nothing yet but that situation might change quickly. This is Director Fargo of Global Dynamics. I need to speak to someone about an incident."

"Your ID was on the call," the voice answered with a chuckle. "I'm Major Lennox. What's about to blow up?"

"Potentially one of your visitors. He's created a situation at a top secret facility," Fargo paused. "I'm on my way to smooth things over before he gets vaporized. Or turned into a ferret."

"Which one?" Lennox turned serious. "I'll have Optimus and Ironhide meet you there."

"He's identified himself as Jazz." Knowing this was information that N.E.S.T. would need, he continued, "He also mentioned another Cybertronian being present although that one did not speak or transform during the clip shown to me. Based on Jazz's conversation that Cybertronian is identified as Prowl."

"Not one I've heard of, but that doesn't mean much. There's a planet worth of them I haven't met," Lennox admitted. "Where should the big boys meet you?"

Fargo thought for a moment. "Have them meet me at the landing strip at Ellsworth Air Force Base in South Dakota. After we rendezvous I'll direct them to the location. Major Lennox, are these two used to slightly unusual situations?"

There was a long pause and the sound of typing, then another pause. "They'll be there in sixteen hours." Lennox said. "And yes, they are quite used to the weird and unusual. Have you met either yet?"

Fargo thought back frantically to his review of his new past. "No, I haven't had the opportunity to be formally introduced yet to our new allies. I do have the results of our initial request for scientific exchange. I'm certain we won't have any issues. I'll see them there in sixteen hours. Thank you for your assistance Major."

"Have fun," Lennox's voice was entirely too chipper for Fargo's comfort before the line closed.

* * *

Fargo fidgeted as he stood on the runway, trying not to pace as he waited for the Cybertronians, who now numbered three. Claudia had not been pleased when he told her he would be at the warehouse late the next day or that he was bringing guests. When she'd found out who though, she was delighted and Artie, who'd been listening from somewhere nearby, was sputtering mad. Not that the Special Agent in Charge of Warehouse 13 could really make a counter argument against having the boss of his intruder come, much less their CMO. As for Ironhide ... what planetary leader didn't travel with a bodyguard?

Really it came down to "they wanted to come and there's no good reason to say no."

His gaze was drawn up to the Boeing C-17 Globemaster III coming in for a landing. It was timed with their arrival and was the class of craft Lennox had said they'd arrive in. While a lot less fancy than what Fargo flew in it made a lot of sense when you were transporting three large vehicles. 

Once the plane finished taxiing, Fargo walked as dignified as possible over to the ramp. After all, it was politically expedient for the Director of Global Dynamics to greet Optimus Prime promptly. Especially since he still wanted to set up an information exchange with the Cybertronians. It would be a crowning achievement for his directorship and would help get the D.O.D. off his back.

He was not expecting to see a human dressed in fatigues in the driver's seat of the blue and red flame pattered semi that he knew looked like Optimus Prime. It rolled forward smoothly and Fargo instinctively scrambled out of the way, even though it was moving slowly enough that he didn't have to scramble. It came even with him as a huge black pickup truck, also with a driver, began to roll out.

"Greetings Director Fargo. Thank you for contacting us when you learned of Jazz and Prowl's presence. If you wish to drive with me we can talk on the trip," Prime's deep rumble passed through the human to his very core. Despite that the driver seemed to be speaking, Fargo knew that it was just a well-trained actor, or a hologram of some kind.

"Oh course, Optimus sir." _Just pretend your talking to S.A.R.A.H., Fargo. There's nothing strange about this. Uhmm...Maybe I shouldn't mention her just yet._ Fargo walked briskly around the front and climbed into the passenger's seat. "Thank you for the ride. Okay, we need to head south to Route 14 then go east for about two hundred and fifty miles. We'll turn north on 281."

"Of course," the driver said, though the sound seemed to rumble up through the seat and surround him. They rolled forward, carefully maintaining all traffic laws as they left the base and civilization behind. 

It wasn't long before a new voice, old and crotchety sounding, came from the speakers rather than surrounding Fargo. "What can you tell me about their condition?"

"That is Ratchet, our doctor," Optimus added.

Fargo thought back to the video he'd watched. How to phrase this so he wouldn't get thrown out of a moving vehicle. That really hurt. "Jazz seemed agitated but didn't actually hurt anybody there before he got Tesla'd. The video didn't show anything physically wrong with him, but he did kinda get knock out cold."

"Show me," Ratchet demanded with a growl, and yet Fargo got the sensation that it wasn't a threat.

Even as Ratchet spoke Fargo's phone pinged an incoming call that immediately ended. 

"That is my phone number," Optimus Prime spoke smoothly. "I will forward it to Ratchet and Ironhide."

Fargo forwarded the video to Optimus, mentally bracing for the backlash. _This is going to be bad. Why didn't I bring Sheriff Carter? He's good at defusing these things. Right, he doesn't have jurisdiction out here._ He took a spare moment to save that phone number while sending it to his personal and work email. You never know when a phone might melt on you.

"What the _**PIT**_ weapon was that?" another new voice, no doubt Ironhide's, roared over what Fargo realized must be a conference call type system.

"The 'testla'." Ratchet rumbled. "Interesting that Bee didn't get any hints of Prowl's presence when he scouted. From the look of that alt he's been on Earth for several decades."

"Over a century," Optimus agreed. "He is in a rather interesting storage facility."

"Yes, he is. I don't know exactly how long he's been here, but Lieutenant Petrosino died in 1909 so yeah, definitely more than a century." Fargo relaxed a bit since Optimus wasn't acting homicidal. "And that's a Tesla grenade actually. Very useful in the right hands. I wouldn't normally be telling you this but you've got a pretty high security clearance so it should be okay. Anyway, that's where we're going so you should get a better look at least some of the facilities. I'm not sure you'll fit everywhere inside. Not that there's anything wrong with your height or anything." Fargo started getting flustered again and began fidgeting with his phone.

"I am aware that few human facilities are design for beings twenty feet or more in height," Optimus said with a rumbling chuckle.

"Can we _drive_ now?" Ratchet growled. "I don't like what Jazz said about Prowl's condition."

"Yes," Optimus answered out loud, causing Fargo to wonder what that meant, only to freeze with his eyes the size of saucers when the outside world began to blur with speed.

Fargo forced himself to visibly relax and enjoy the ride. If soldiers could handle this sort of thing he wasn't going to be shown up. "Wow. That's very handy, especially since there really isn't much traffic out here to see you do it or get in your way." Taking a deep breath, he paused before continuing quietly. "How do you handle the g-force restrictions for your passengers if you need to stop? Not that I'm worried, I mean you wouldn't do this if you thought there'd be a problem, but you have to admit it's a dilemma we've been trying to solve since we started high speed travel."

"Internal force shields and a great deal of care," Optimus Prime answered. "You have the technology for the G-force regulation, but not the computing power to control them sufficiently yet without far more of an investment of resources than is practical."

"Not that we won't need a long hospital stay if they really do have to slam on the brakes," a cheerful voice piped up that Fargo recognized as Major Lennox.

"Definitely something for Global to look into. Force shields are something we've worked on in the past." Fargo felt something settle when he heard the Major. The man reminded him a bit of the Sheriff, and he drew comfort from that similarity. "We're all about pushing the envelope, and we're far ahead of what's currently out for the public on the technological front."

"Or even N.E.S.T.," Lennox added, to which one of the other two snorted.

"Fancy gadgets don't win wars," Ironhide groused.

"But they can reduce casualties," Optimus replied with what felt like an old friendly argument.

"And save lives," Ratchet almost sounded teasing.

"Whatever you say. It's feet on the ground that keeps territory," Ironhide retorted.

Fargo was happy to let them banter back and fourth. It saved him from embarrassing slips and it gave him a bit of insight into the people he'd have to impress into helping him. He only realized belatedly that they'd slowed down to barely double freeway speeds and were continuing to slow when Optimus said his name.

"Is that our destination?"

Glancing out the window, Fargo nodded. "Yes, that's Univille. We'll be pulling up to the facility momentarily. Don't be fooled by its appearance. Things are a little weird in there."

"You're talking to giant, transforming alien robots," Lennox laughed in good humor. "Weird gets a new definition around them, you know."

"Right, I suppose they do. Eureka does that too. Turn left," Faro directed them down the road towards the old wooden warehouse that was well outside town.

As they came to a stop, Fargo addressed Optimus. "Thank you for giving me a ride, Optimus Prime. It's been an interesting trip so far and hopefully everything can be resolved peacefully and with no more major issues." Fargo opened the door and climbed down, glancing repeatedly at the warehouse for the expected welcoming committee. He made certain to stand in front of the Cybertronians so he would be clearly visible. He heard a small fuss behind him and glanced back to see Lennox trying to open Ironhide's door, only to be refused and locked inside. The soldier huffed and settled in the driver's seat with a roll of his eyes.

After a moment, two figures emerged from inside. Fargo immediately recognized Artie, but didn't know the elder black woman with him.

"Greetings, Agent Nielsen. I wish I could be back under better circumstances." He turned to the lady next to Artie. "I'm Director Douglas Fargo of Global Dynamics and with me is the Cybertronian delegation. Optimus Prime, CMO Ratchet, Ironhide and Major Lennox." He motioned back to each vehicle behind him as he spoke.

"I too wish it were under better circumstances," the woman spoke with a smile in her voice. "I am Mrs. Frederic. Welcome to the Warehouse. Please come this way. There is access for your vehicle modes in a secondary entrance."

"You may ride in us if you wish," Optimus offered as he opened his passenger door, something mirrored by the other two.

"Thank you for the privilege." Fargo answered formally. After a moment's thought, Fargo turned and walked towards Ratchet's passenger door. He settled in the seat and fastened his safety belt. Curious, he looked up to see who the other two would join. He knew Artie had more sense than to antagonize things by refusing. He just couldn't be surprised when Mrs. Fredric, whoever she was to the Warehouse, went to Optimus Prime. They both had that aura of control about them. Which left Artie with Ironhide, and it seemed a fitting match.

"If the door opens, _get out_ ," Ratchet rumbled as they began to roll. "I don't want to spend the next month picking human bits out of me because someone needs my help."

"No problem. I'll just unfasten this safety belt. I don't want to be in little bits inside you either." Fargo agreed rather cheerfully. The end of this mess was in sight and nothing major had blown up yet. Pretty much the definition of a good day in Eureka.


	2. Warehouse Rules

"What could possibly hold _Jazz_ against his will?" Ironhide growled, trying to cover his distress. They'd almost lost the minibot once and now it seemed like they would again.

"Calm down, my friend," Optimus's rumble soothed the old warrior for a time. "According to the request Jazz is fully functional, simply in light stasis."

"I'm with Ironhide on this." Ratchet grumbled. "I'm not aware of any human tech with this kind of capability. If they wrecked anything in him after the trouble I had putting him back together..."

"He will be fully functional," Optimus insisted. "It does us no good to go in seeing enemies. These are allies and agents of the US government. A government we are negotiating a residence treaty with."

"This director seems extremely persistent about working with us. That ought a keep him on our side for now. At least he's stopped being so pushy about it. About time he shows some sense." Ratchet wished he could pace. "Prime, Jazz said it was Prowl. If it really is him, he's going to need a lot of help."

"I can't imagine Jazz being incorrect about Prowl's identity," Optimus murmured. "Jazz did find him, and the fact that they did not escape tells me that Prowl does indeed need a great deal of medical care. That is the reason I insisted you come."

"If nothing else at least Jazz trusts you enough to let you work on Prowl," Ironhide grumbled, memories of how the minibot came completely unwelded the last time Prowl had been critically injured far fresher than the scars he still had from the incident.

"That's the only thing in our favor right now. Once again I'm going in blind with no information about my patients' condition." Ratchet turned his attention back to Lennox. "You're certain that's all he told you? And what could turn Jazz into a domesticated member of the mustela family?"

"I don't think he meant that part literally, Rachet." Lennox chuckled. "It's just a saying. An odd variant of it, but still just words. Yes, I'm sure that's all he said. You all listened to the recording, whether you'll admit it or not."

"Right," Ratchet huffed, shifting on his tires to try and dispel the need to move.

"All personnel strap in. Beginning descent to Ellsworth Air Force Base," the pilot ordered over the loud speaker.

"Finally. Get in, Will." Ironhide flung open his door. "I'm ready to get out of here."

"You just don't trust the belts on the plane. I keep telling you, they work just fine." Lennox obligingly climbed in the driver's side and settled into the familiar seat.

"Trust human technology over my own frame? That'll be the day," Ironhide rumbled as they all settled in for the descent. He waited impatiently for them to be untied by the human crew and then followed Optimus from the plane, waited again as the young human got inside his leader and they headed into the middle of nowhere.

After several miles and noticing a distinct lack of traffic, Ironhide commed Ratchet sounding almost amused. ::Good place to send the youngsters to blow off steam. Nothing for them to hit out here.::

::Agreed.:: Ratchet decided to go to the closest source he had for his patients. "What can you tell me about their condition?"

::He is disquieted,:: Optimus commented before Fargo answered.

"Jazz seemed agitated but didn't actually hurt anybody there before he got Tesla'd. The video didn't show anything physically wrong with him, but he did kinda get knock out cold."

"Show me," Ratchet demanded with a growl. The vid, poor quality but clear enough to display Jazz facing off against five humans in a very large warehouse. At least to his comrades, it was blatantly obvious he was protecting the frame behind him.

::What kind of alt is that?:: Ironhide rumbled as they took in the events.

::1906 Ford Model K Touring Car,:: Optimus supplied. ::It is very old by human standards. Prowl must have landed here some time ago.::

"What the _**PIT**_ weapon was that?" Ironhide snarled as Jazz went down to the purple lightning.

"The 'testla'." Ratchet rumbled. "Interesting that Bee didn't get any hints of Prowl's presence when he scouted. From the look of that alt he's been on Earth for several decades."

"Over a century," Optimus agreed. "He is in a rather interesting storage facility."

"Yes, he is. I don't know exactly how long he's been here, but Lieutenant Petrosino died in 1909 so yeah, definitely more than a century." Fargo began to ramble.

"Can we _drive_ now?" Ratchet interrupted. "I don't like what Jazz said about Prowl's condition."

"Yes," Optimus responded and the speed picked up.

* * *

::That building's holding Jazz?:: Ironhide protested as the structure came into view. ::Look's like it would come apart with one punch::

::Looks can be deceiving,:: Optimus pointed out as they slowed down ::There is a great deal of power there.::

As they came to a stop Fargo got out and they all waited long kliks for someone to appear.

::Something is not normal about the female,:: Ratchet scowled through his voice as they took in the two older humans that approached them. ::I'm not sure she's human.::

"Let me out, Ironhide." Lennox started tugging on the door handle.

"No. He's one of the ones who attacked Jazz." Ironhide growled as he studied the arrivals.

"Oh for Pete's sake!" Lennox groused but stopped trying and settled back. "They aren't the enemy. That was self-defense."

"It may have been in self-defense, but they still managed to take down Jazz with a single weapon." Ratchet shifted slightly on his wheels. "I need to get in and take a look at them, Prime."

"Soon," Prime promised.

"Greetings, Agent Nielsen. I wish I could be back under better circumstances." Fargo spoke to the male, then shifted his focus to the female. "I'm Director Douglas Fargo of Global Dynamics and with me is the Cybertronian delegation. Optimus Prime, CMO Ratchet, Ironhide and Major Lennox." He motioned back to each of them.

"I too wish it were under better circumstances," the woman spoke with a smile in her voice. "I am Mrs. Frederic. Welcome to the Warehouse. Please come this way. There is access for your vehicle modes in a secondary entrance."

"You may ride in us if you wish," Optimus offered as he opened his passenger door, something mirrored by the other two with only minor grumbling.

"Thank you, Optimus Prime." Mrs. Frederic said as she climbed inside. Her movements were slow, fitting with her physical appearance, but now Optimus could teek what Ratchet's more advanced scanners had indicated. She was not entirely human.

"You're welcome, Mrs. Frederic." Optimus waiting until the other two humans were settled before starting off. Ironhide would hate having Lennox anywhere near Agent Nielsen, but Fargo's decision to ride with Ratchet was strategically sound. The young human had good reflexes when it came to escaping. He would need them if either mech was seriously damaged.

They rolled to a side entrance, what Optimus was sure was the service entrance.

::That was an energy field. We're _inside_ a subspace pocket.:: Ratchet's stunned tone reached them all.

::One for a metrotitan.:: Ironhide added.

"Mrs. Fredric, what is the warehouse?" Optimus asked.

After a long pause, the older woman sighed lightly. "The Warehouse is a storage facility for objects with unusual capabilities. These artifacts have varying degrees of power. We keep these items here where they will do the least amount of damage."

Optimus hummed, more an understanding rumble of his engine as they rode the lift down to floor level and got their first good sensor sweep of what subspace on a grand scale could actually be.

::This isn't possible.:: Ratchet whispered. ::It can't be done this big.::

::Clearly it can be and has been,:: Optimus pointed out. "We had a similar institution on Cybertron called the Archive."

Mrs Fredric nodded. "It would be interesting to compare our two institutions. I take it yours did not survive your war? Or did it just go into hiding?"

::Prime, if they've got a subspace pocket this big who knows what else they have just laying a shelf around here.:: Ironhide actually slowed down as he carefully scanned the area as they passed. ::Never teeked so much energy locked in _objects_.::

::I have. Do not touch anything.:: Optimus warned them. "It was destroyed with the capitol sector of Iacon and the last government. I expect some of the artifacts survived and are now in use again. Most would have been destroyed with the building that housed them."

"I was hoping some of your agents had survived. It would be helpful to talk with others who've dealt with these sorts of things. It's entirely possible some of our more recent artifacts might be your misplaced ones." Mrs. Fredric glanced briefly out the side window. "Well, we should be there shortly. Then we can discuss your wayward agent."

::Prime, I have no idea what long term exposure to this location might have done to Prowl.:: Ratchet privately cautioned Optimus. ::It could have no impact on him, but I won't know until I can scan him properly.::

::Understood. I expect being in stasis would have assisted his stability unless he was in contact with an artifact specifically capable of integrating with him. Those are rare in my experience.:: 

::Just how much time did you spend in the Archive without me?:: Ironhide rumbled.

::Very little. Sentinel and Alpha Trion took me a few times. I was generally too busy learning to lead to indulge in such academics,:: Optimus assured him.

"Over there." Ratchet picked up Jazz's signature first and bolted ahead.

"Pit damn it!" Ironhide snarled as both doors opened.

"Dive!" Lennox yelled at Artie even as he took his own advice. A second after the humans cleared Ironhide was on his pedes and running after Ratchet with cannons whirling.

"I do hope your agents don't try to attack either of them," Optimus sighed and rolled forward when Lennox waved him to.

Lennox climbed into Optimus's cab as Artie tried to contact Myka or Claudia.

Fargo braced himself white-knuckled inside Ratchet's cab half-enjoying the ride. Preparing to jump out only at the last possible moment, he kept an eye out for the Warehouse Agents he knew would be near Jazz. As soon as he spotted one of the agents, he yelled, "Let me out here."

Ratchet obliged, transforming when the human was clear and running right for his downed comrade. He knew Ironhide was right behind him and trusted the old warrior to guard him while he focused on the crumpled form of Jazz.

Fargo stumbled to his feet and yelled at the agents, "Don't shoot!"

Both women lowered their Tesla guns, though the older of the pair kept it at the ready. Ratchet was less concerned with them and more focused on Jazz. His first relief was just teeking. Jazz was functional, his spark strong and systems steady. He really had just been knocked into stasis. Still, he plugged in to double check and begin the mech's boot sequence. As badly as he wanted to get to Prowl, he knew from hard experience that it paid to get the less-damaged one on their pedes first.

"How is he?" Optimus asked as he rolled up and let the humans out before transforming.

"Functional and booting," Ratchet responded, his attention still mostly on his patient. "Prowl's alive."

"Well that's a good thing." Fargo said cheerfully. "Claudia, good to see you again."

"Flirt later," Ironhide snapped as he motioned the agents back. "Keep away from Jazz right now."

"Do as he says," Mrs. Fredric ordered and received immediate compliance.

"So, I'm sorry about zapping your friend. He wasn't being very rational," Claudia looked up at Optimus Prime.

"Given the situation, I am grateful it worked out as well as it did. You are lucky you were not between him and Prowl," Optimus accepted her words. "Tell me about the artifact you now know is one of us."

"Well, it, sorry he is known for being able to talk. According to the records he was also notoriously protective of his driver. Not that he needed one because he could move by himself." Claudia paused for a moment. "His driver of record was a police officer."

Ironhide huffed in amusement. "Of course he was."

"Prowl was a law enforcement officer before the war. He still wore the marks of his status despite becoming an Autobot," Prime smiled softly. "How did he come here?"

"What damaged him so badly he can't boot up?" Ratchet demanded as Jazz groaned.

"Wha hit'me?" Jazz managed through thick static.

"No further records on Prowl except a bad accident not too long after his driver got killed; that's when he stopped moving. It's a long shot to say the two things were directly related because the police officer died in Italy while Prowl was still in New York City. Jazz, you got hit by my Tesla grenade. Sorry, but you were scaring us." Claudia stepped behind Ironhide's leg.

Lennox stepped back slightly to look behind Ironhide. "Smart girl."

"Survivor," she replied with a charming smile.

"Prowl!" Jazz went bolt upright, trying to get his his pedes only to have Ratchet shove him towards his mate instead.

"Right where you left him," Ratchet allowed Jazz a moment to touch before giving a growl of his engine that made the minibot reluctantly shift out of the way, though he still hovered as Ratchet plugged in.

"What happened in the accident?" Ratchet asked as he began a detailed scan for Prowl's condition while his hands worked on opening a panel to hook an energon IV into.

"Records indicate he crashed into another car. Actually four other cars. And got shot up by a Madsen machine gun. It's not real clear what happened. Agents have repaired most of the external damage they could find, but he's never activated since then." Claudia poked her head out, ready to duck back if Jazz even looked at her funny.

"What happened to the other vehicles?" Optimus asked as they watched Ratchet work.

"One of the cars showed no signs of artifact energy and was scrapped. The other three are here." Artie spoke up motioning at Prowl as he walked past Optimus. "When he was revealed to be a Cybertronian we moved the other vehicles involved in that incident to a separate location to prevent further altercations. Agents Lattimer and Jinks are guarding them."

"Please show me to the other vehicles," Optimus asked with the full authority of his nature.

"This way." Artie started down the hall.

"Hey boss, it might be faster if we catch a ride." Claudia tapped Ironhide's leg. "What do you say, big guy?"

"Go on," Ratchet waved him off. "Nothing's going to touch us."

Ironhide snorted and Lennox chuckled as the black mech transformed and opened his door for them.

"This is so cool." Claudia climbed into the back seat as Artie once again took the passenger seat.

"I'll stay here." Myka walked around Ironhide to a position closer to Ratchet but not near Jazz.

"Where'd Mrs. Fredric go?" Lennox asked as he glanced around from the driver's seat, though now it was clear he did not do the driving.

Artie huffed. "Wherever she went," he shrugged. "She does that a lot."

"Right. So where are the others?" Ironhide focused on them.

"Three aisles forward and six to the left," Artie supplied.

Ironhide started down the aisle carefully mapping his way from Ratchet's party. The teeks he was getting from the shelves kept him on edge, and it wouldn't surprise him if this place shifted everything around on them. They saw the three ancient vehicle designs well before teeking them, and Prime knew them first.

"That one is one of us. Sunstreaker," Optimus pointed as he transformed. "The other two are Decepticons."

"Sunshine's here?" Ironhide rumbled in surprise as he opened his doors for the humans to get out and then transformed to get close enough for a good teek. "Yap, that's him."

"His name's Sunshine?" Pete asked looking up at the mech.

"His name is Sunstreaker." Optimus rumbled. "It would be best if you avoided using any nicknames."

"Leave nicknames to those who can take him," Lennox chuckled. "So two Cons and a human verse two Bots and everybody got slagged. Is Sideswipe coming?"

"Comms don't work in here," Ironhide huffed.

"It would be best if his twin was here when Sunstreaker boots up. He will certainly come up blades first," Optimus looked at Artie. "If you would show me outside briefly, Agent Nielsen."

"Of course, Optimus." Artie waited for Optimus to transform before climbing into the passenger's seat. With a rumble, Optimus drove down the aisle and out of sight.

* * *

"How long?" Jazz demanded for the fifth time since Optimus and Ironhide had left.

"When he's ready," Ratchet answered with a grumble. "Pay attention to your spark. As long as _it's_ stable he'll be fine."

With a snarl, Jazz plopped down beside Prowl opposite Ratchet. He kept shifting, constantly scanning the area around them. Every time Myka shifted closer he glared at her and she stepped back.

"How long have you been together?" Myka finally asked in the heavy silence.

"A long time." Jazz placed a hand on Prowl's steering wheel, stroking it tenderly. "Took forever to get him to notice me. Mech's a workaholic."

"He noticed you." Ratchet corrected. "He just didn't know what to do with you."

Jazz chuckled softly. "He didn't notice me the way I wanted him to. It took a long time before he worked out that I wasn't playing with him."

Myka was silent for several long minutes. "I'm glad you found him again. He will be okay, won't he?"

"Yes. It's not uncommon for him to take several hours to boot up after major repairs," Ratchet nodded. "He's a lot more complex than most of us."

"And I'll be here when he does. That'll help, especially since he was in battle when he went down." Jazz traced the fender lightly with his claw.

"Which means he'll wake up expecting to still be there," Myka didn't have to guess. "How'd he get to Earth without you knowing about it?"

"That's what I want to know." Ratchet grumbled. "He's tactical; he's not supposed to be front line."

"When did that ever stop him?" Jazz snickered with another affectionate stroke on exposed padding. "He's always been an Enforcer first and last, always will be. He was built for the front line, just not war's front line."

::Jazz, I'm worried about the rest of his team. Once he's up we need to know where they are and what happened.:: Ratchet continued monitoring Prowl's progress.

::Agreed,:: Jazz murmured in reply. The bulk of his attention still on his mate as Prowl finally began to warm.

"So, he was law enforcement?" Fargo asked. "Was he standard duty or more like the Sheriff?" At Myka's confused look, Fargo elaborated. "U.S. Marshall."

"SWAT and S&R, but he did plenty of patrol shifts because he loved to be out and see his territory," Jazz answered.

"That fits with what he was doing here on Earth." Myka pondered for a moment. "How unusual would it be for him to chase someone this far from his duty post? Especially during a war."

"It would depend on so many things," Jazz chuckled. "How important it was to stop those particular targets, who was left in charge of his post, how stable things were that day, what his post was to him. Mech has a fine tactical processor."

"If your law enforcement has the same procedures ours does he wouldn't have gone off without backup." Myka smiled ruefully. "Unless he's as reckless as Pete."

"Trailbreaker and Kup were stationed with him before we lost contact." Jazz plucked imaginary debris from Prowl's seat. "They would have been acceptable command substitutes if something came up. He might have been with backup too, given you found three others with him," Jazz pointed out. "We won't know until we have their names who was on which side."

"Prowl is probably the least reckless mech I've ever met that's willing to fight a hard fight," Ratchet grunted. The group fell quiet. Ratchet, intent on monitoring Prowl's systems, noticed the approaching rumble after he saw Jazz tense up. The humans were the last to notice, though even they were looking when Optimus approached with Artie in the cap.

"Sideswipe is on his way. The other three are Sunstreaker, Runamuck and Runabout," Optimus told them. "How is Prowl doing?"

"A lot better since the energon infusion," Jazz trilled happily.

"No glitches in his boot sequence so far." Ratchet scowled. "Runamuck and his slaggin' friction gun explains the state Prowl's in. Sunstreaker's here too? Tell me he hasn't booted up yet."

"Still in stasis, along with both Decepticons," Optimus assured him. "You should have plenty of time to get Prowl functional before Sideswipe arrives."

"That depends on how fast Prowl boots," Ratchet corrected him. "If this takes two joors, our silver terror will just have to cool his wheels."

"So is Sideswipe involved with Sunstreaker?" Fargo asked. "I mean, you're talking about the two of them kind of like you talked about Jazz and Prowl earlier."

"They're twins," Optimus explained briefly. "The connections are much the same, particularly when one went down in a combat situation. If their other half is calm and next to them, they will stand down from that state far more readily."

"Good to know." Fargo squeaked.

"Ironhide, Lennox and your two agents will continue monitoring the Decepticons." Optimus looked down at Artie. "Unless you have an alternative suggestion?"

"No. It's not like there seems to be much to do other than wait," he shrugged. "Though maybe you can move them to your base before turning the other ones on."

Optimus nodded. "Agreed."

::Prime, we're not actually going to online those two lunatics are we?:: Ratchet's disbelief was evident even through the comm. ::They're almost as bad as the Stunticons.::

::Not anytime soon, no.:: Optimus assured him. ::I do not expect they have any valuable intelligence after so long.::

::Too bad.:: Jazz hissed. ::I'd like a chance to tear it out of them.::

::Not until we are settled and capable of housing prisoners again,:: Optimus said firmly.

::I can wait.:: Jazz looked over at the three humans now clustered together. "This is going to take a while. You might want to take a nap."

"How long is a while?" Myka asked curiously.

"Upwards of a full day-night cycle here," Ratchet told her. "Probably not that long, but he can take a long time."

She nodded. "I'll stay for this shift."

"Agreed." Artie turned to Fargo. "Come with me. You and Lennox need a place to sleep. Don't touch anything, Fargo."

"Right," Fargo nodded and left with Artie.

* * *

It was the better part of a joor later when Prowl's higher functions began to come on line and he was fixated on the presence he never honestly expected to feel there again. 

~Hay love. Feeling okay?~ Jazz purred softly over the hardline.

~Miserable, except that you're here,~ Prowl sent a wave of affection though hardline and bond.

~You better believe I'm here and not going anywhere.~ Jazz gently traced a claw across Prowl's driver door.

~How long have I been in stasis?~ Prowl asked reluctantly.

~By local records, a vorn and two metacycles. What happened?~ Jazz continued to stroke his mate's frame and reveled in the warmth of life there.

~The Mafia did not appreciate my efforts to remove them from New York.~ Prowl rumbled unhappily. ~The Battlechargers attacked simultaneous with an attempted assassination of my new partner. Sunstreaker attempted to render assistance but was incapacitated by Runamuck.~

~How'd you end up with Sunstreaker? Actually, how'd you end up on Earth. It's a long ways from where you were.~ Jazz asked gently as he continued to offer Prowl a pleasurable distraction to the aches in his frame from all the repairs and long stasis.

~Sunstreaker insisted upon joining me and refused to remain behind. We were tracking Skywarp.~ Prowl purred softly as the aches began to subside under his mate's care.

~Skywarp?~ Ratchet finally made his presence known. ~What was that crazy glitch of a scientist doing all the way out here?~

~I do not know,~ Prowl admitted to his displeasure. ~How did you find me?~

~The closer we got to Earth the more I could swear I could feel traces you.~ Jazz almost whimpered. ~The longer I stayed here the more I felt them, but you were always out of reach. I thought I was going mad without you.~

~Yet you found me,~ Prowl's gratitude couldn't be understated. ~What is the status of Sunstreaker and the war?~

~Sunstreaker is stable and in stasis. We're waiting for Sideswipe before we bring him out of it.~ Ratchet huffed. ~I'm not looking forward to the two of them running loose here.~

~War's over, love. Megatron's deep in the drink and very dead,~ Jazz added. ~Allspark's gone too,~ he said more quietly. ~Prime saids we're going to settle on Earth.~

~Better both than only one,~ Prowl chuckled as he absorbed the news. ~I'm amazed Sideswipe remained sane this long with his brother badly damaged and in stasis. The war ... is over. How many survived?~

~Maybe a couple thousand if we count the remaining 'Cons.~ Jazz leaned against Prowl's side, reveling in the warmth. ~Prime sent out a message to call them here.~

~Then there is much work left to do,~ Prowl relaxed as it settled in that he wasn't faced with an existence without his function. ~How are the humans handling it?~

~Most of the humans don't know about us yet. We've made some allies in the U.S. military, and there's the beginnings of international cooperation against the Decepticons still fighting. Ironhide's made some friends; you'll get to meet one of them soon.~ Jazz's amusement spiked across their connection. ~Also a place called Eureka wants to initiate a scientific exchange with us.~

~We are not letting Wheeljack anywhere near them without supervision. I've read some of those reports.~ Ratchet grumbled.

~Good,~ Prowl purred, mostly about feeling and teeking Jazz so close to him. ~I believe I can drive a short distance if there is a transport to take me the rest of the way to our base.~

~Transport should be landing soon. Sideswipe's on board so he can be near Sunstreaker. There should be enough room for all of us.~ Jazz purred.

Prowl let out a small sigh of relief at what it promised. ~It will feel good to look more like myself and _stand up_ again.~

~We'll need to find you a new alt mode. This one stands out a little too much. I'm sure we can find something appropriately hot for you.~ Jazz started sending images of possible forms. He knew his bonded and knew what the mech liked, but everyone else was startled by the sudden hard rev of an engine that hadn't turned over in more than a century.

"Knock it off!" Ratchet snarled at them both. "He isn't fully repaired yet."

"Sorry, Ratchet." Jazz smiled contritely even as he caressed his mate. "His engine seems to be working just fine though."

~I'm certain I can find something suitable. Your new form is highly attractive.~ Prowl purred to Jazz. The silver mech purred happily at the praise and continued to update his mate on everything he could think of until it was time for them to carefully roll outside to the two huge local transports. Jazz walked carefully at Prowl's side, helping to move him when parts protested. "I must admit I do not envy Prime and Ratchet for having to travel with Sideswipe right now.

"Sideswipe'll listen to Prime, and he knows that that staying on Ratchet's good side will make his brother's recovery easier. Being with Sunstreaker, even in stasis, will help his stability as being with you has helped mine." Jazz spoke softly as they entered the transport. Reluctantly Jazz settled on his tires once he was sure Prowl was comfortable in being strapped down. While it was a tight fit, he managed to get himself next to his mate and the NEST humans didn't say a word about it as they secured him. The two Decepticons were maneuvered in front of them and strapped out, then Ironhide settled in so he'd be the first out on landing. "It'll be a long flight, two joors and some." ::Here's the planetary datanet. Just be warned, it's more fiction than fact and they don't label things well at all.::

"I understand," Prowl promised wit a wave of gratitude through his field.

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Transformers Bayverse AU, Warehouse 13, Eureka  
> Author: gatekat, fianna9  
> Pairings: Jazz/Prowl  
> Chars: Artie Nielsen, Myka Bering, Peter Lattimer, Claudia Donovan, Steven Jinks, Douglas Fargo, Optimus Prime, Ironhide, Ratchet, Major Lennox  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Codes: AU, Crossover  
> Summary: With the war over, Jazz is free to roam the Earth to track down the dim signal from his spark bond with Prowl.
> 
> Disclaimer: The authors are only playing with their own twisted muses. Transformers belong to Hasbro. Fandom-side, check the inspirations page <http://www.gatekat-fics.livejournal.com/290.html>. We draw from a ton of amazing stories and authors you should read. 
> 
> nanoklik = 1/8 second;   
>  klik = 496 nanokliks/62 seconds;   
>  breem = 8 kliks/8.27 minutes;   
>  groon = 9 breem/1.24 hours;   
>  joor = 6 groon/7.44 hours;   
>  orn = 42 joor/13.02 days;   
>  decaorn = 32 orns/1.14 years;   
>  metacycle = 8 decaorn/9.22 years;   
>  vorn = 9 metacycles/72 decaorn/83 years;   
>  ::text:: comm chatter  
>  ~text~ hardline/bond chatter


End file.
